


[PODFIC] Marked Introductions

by sksNinja



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Audio Content, Dorks in Love, F/M, Originally Recorded May 2016, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Soulmate AU, Soulmate Identifying Songs, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 09:25:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14053893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sksNinja/pseuds/sksNinja
Summary: Author Summary: "The words on Shepard’s forearm are… not in English."





	[PODFIC] Marked Introductions

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Marked Introductions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4676822) by [Feynite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feynite/pseuds/Feynite). 



> Disclaimer: To me, Podfics are as much a work of appreciation for the writer, as it is the fandom in general, but if for any reason the author would like this work removed, let me know. I will respectfully do so.
> 
> Disclaimer 2: Some of these podfics are older, and so while I’ve improved to the point that I can literally hear my mistakes, I'm still going to share them. I know that I’m my own worst critic, but I hope that you’ll still enjoy some of my earlier works ^.^
> 
> Originally recorded May 2016

 

All story credit goes to [Feynite  ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feynite/pseuds/Feynite)<3 

 

Length: 00:14:48

 

Play/Download via Google Drive [Here](https://drive.google.com/open?id=0ByCkwmLaZAgbZG9ESVdEcEp2WW8)

Listen on tumblr [Here](https://wontyoureadtome.tumblr.com/post/144370587214/podfic-of-marked-introductions-by-feynite)

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my [Podfic Blog](https://wontyoureadtome.tumblr.com/) for bloopers, in-progress recordings, and the occasional one-shot mini-fic <3


End file.
